


Waiting for You

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: A prequel to Waiting - how Jared and Jensen met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared was late.

 

Jared was always late but today he was really really late, and the Head Coach would probably kill him and hide his body. Jared groaned; he picked up speed, his lazy jog morphing into a panicked dash across the impressive and neatly manicured lawn area in front of the University’s grand administration building, his chosen shortcut to the sport’s complex. 

 

Not looking where he was going, Jared was in the middle of trying to decide on today’s excuse for his lateness and had just settled on the most plausible explanation when it happened. Too fast and all at once. The grassed area is empty of people, but somehow Jared managed to steam-roll into an innocent bystander, the only one for miles. Jared vaguely heard the surprised oomfph as he and his hapless victim of the day hit the grass in a tangle of arms and legs. 

 

Jared recovered first and leapt to his feet, offering his hand. “Oh my God… I’m so sorry,” he said looking down at today’s casualty of his clumsiness. The new assistant librarian – Jared had seen him around campus, thought he was cute, but nothing had prepared him for the up-close-and-personal meeting – well collision really! Jared’s mouth snapped shut, and for once in his life was totally speechless as he gazed down at the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on. He swallowed hard and tried desperately, and unsuccessfully, not to stare. He gawked, letting his eyes gaze up and down the man’s form taking in every detail - tallish, well muscled with dirty blonde short hair, a round freckled face, sparkling green eyes and plump sinful lips. Jared’s gaze finally rested on the man’s face again, and he blushed bright red as annoyed green eyes glared back at him.

 

The man adjusted his glasses pushing them up his freckled nose before dragging himself to his feet and brushing his hands over his jeans knocking off loose specks of grass. “Dude… where’s the fire?” He glared at Jared again before leaning over to retrieve the books knocked from his hands.

 

The honey-soft drawl jolted Jared out of his stupor and he swallowed again, getting himself and his libido under control. Jared resisted the strong urge, just, to help the man dust off his jeans. “No fire… just late,” Jared defended as he leapt forward to help collect some of the scattered books. He frowned as he glanced down at the titles. “Really?” Jared tilted his head to one side as he handed the books back to the man. 

 

The man rolled his eyes snatching the books from Jared’s hands. “They’re classics… you should try reading one sometime.”

 

Jared grinned. “Never seem to get the time… and don’t wanna ruin my street cred.” It was then he remembered he was late. “Shit,” he said as he turned away. “The coach is gonna have my ass in a sling… if I don’t go now.”

 

“Not stopping you.”

 

“Or kill me… and hide the body… or both,” Jared reluctantly started to move away. He really wanted to stay and talk.

 

“Bye.”

 

“I’ll see you around,” Jared said, over his shoulder.

 

“I’ll try and remember to get outta your road… not sure my ass can take hitting the ground too many times.”

 

“You have a very nice ass,” Jared blurted out. He shut his eyes briefly cursing his stupid mouth and its tendency to run away with itself without his permission.

 

“What?” the man spluttered, blushing furiously.

 

Jared chuckled, embarrassed at his stupidity. “Sorry about that. My mouth tends to run away and blurt out stuff… without my say-so.”

 

“Yeah,” the man said, with a half-smile.

 

“See you,” Jared gave a small wave.

 

The man gave a little smile before turning and walking toward the library building. Jared started to jog across the grass. He stopped in his tracks. Mind made up – he was late anyway - and jogged back toward the man. He circled around him stopping him mid-stride. “Sorry again for knocking you flying,” Jared stuck his hand out, with a grin. 

 

“Kinda,” the man nodded at his hands, full of books. 

 

Jared nodded. “I’m a bit of a klutz,” he admitted, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

“I noticed… but no hard feelings. OK?”

 

OK,” Jared grinned again. He stared in silence for a moment, uncharacteristically lost for words. 

 

“Aren’t you late? You know coach… ass in sling? Kill… and hide the body kinda thing?” The man nodded across the lawn area.

 

“Oh shit… yeah,” Jared shook himself. With a final smile, he stepped away and started to head back toward the sports facility. Jared cursed silently and retraced his steps circling around the man again. “Jared Padalecki… by the way,” he offered.

 

The man smiled shyly at him. “Jensen Ackles.”

 

Jared nodded. “OK Jensen… and I will see you again… at the faculty barbecue at the beach may be?” 

 

“Don’t really do parties,” Jensen replied, managing to push his glasses up his nose again. Two books clattered to the ground again, despite his unsuccessful attempts to catch them. 

 

Jared grinned again; bending he retrieved the two books and placed them back on top of the pile Jensen was carrying. “Time to live dangerously Jensen… come along,” he said.

 

“May be,” Jensen bit nervously at his bottom lip.

 

“See you then,” Jared leaned forward kissing Jensen lightly on the lips – just a brush of lips against lips. Pulling back, Jared smiled broadly.

 

Jensen frowned as he stepped backward managing, this time, not to drop any books. “Do you always go around kissing people you just met?” he forced the words out, proud that his voice didn’t squeak. His lips were burning from the kiss and his heart was pounding, and he prayed Jared couldn’t hear it. 

 

Jared just grinned again. “Only the cute ones,” he winked mischievously before starting to jog backward across the lawn.

 

“You think I’m cute?” Jensen couldn’t help asking, immediately feeling stupid. His face burned with embarrassment and he pushed his glasses up his nose again.

 

“Damn straight,” Jared shouted with another cheeky grin. “And you have really soft lips.” 

 

Jensen’s blush deepened and he scanned the area, hoping that no-one was listening or watching. “Jared,” he shouted a warning.

 

Jared turned just in time, narrowly missing a trash can and managing to leap over it. “Don’t disappoint me Jensen… and who put the trash can in such a stupid place?” he yelled before turning and racing toward the sports complex.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes, idly wondering how the young man survived his clumsiness and how he ever made the coaching/sports staff. He was cute though, Jensen thought to himself. Muscles in all the right places, floppy brown hair framing an angular face, dimples and dark eyes that seemed to gleam with mischief. Jensen sighed as he headed toward the library. Why would a member of the coaching faculty be interested in a library geek? Jensen sighed again silencing the little voice in his head that was planning what to wear to the faculty barbecue at the beach on Sunday, and wondering where he had put his shorts. “Stop it,” he chastised himself as he piled the books on the counter resisting the urge to run his fingers along his lips, where Jared had kissed him. Jensen leaned forward and banged his head on the counter a couple of times. 

 

 

Two days later…. at the beach

 

Jensen let the small waves roll over his bare feet. He dug his toes into the soft sand enjoying the feel of the cool water flowing over his heated skin. Jensen stared into the distance, marvelling at the different blues and greens of the ocean as the bright sunlight danced across the surface. He was sorely tempted to just sit alone in the shallows, allowing the breakers to drift over him, as he read the book he had brought with him, but decided that was too geeky even for him. And anyway, the book was in his truck and Jensen didn’t feel like fighting his way through the crowd of faculty staff to get it. They’d want to talk. Jensen wasn’t unfriendly – he just hated small talk, never knowing what to say, and usually ended up feeling stupid, which he thought to himself was the reason he usually stayed away from the parties.

 

Jensen sighed wondering what had possessed him to don his only pair of shorts, eventually found hidden at the back of his closet, a t-shirt and over-shirt to guard against sunburn and flip flops, and get in his truck and drive to the faculty’s annual barbecue on the beach. Who was he kidding? Jensen knew the reason – a tall dark one that had completely hijacked his thoughts since their collision outside the administration building two days ago. Jensen groaned. He was being silly and childish, and was way too old for a teenage crush. He stared back up the beach. The barbecue was in full swing, beer and food was plentiful, and Jensen even recognised some of the faculty. He wasn’t really a party-goer, preferring the solitude his precious books afforded him. He had a few good friends, enjoyed their company when they encouraged him out of his small apartment or his beloved library. But sometimes he craved that one person, the someone he could share his hopes and dreams with, and who just may be wanted to share their hopes and dreams with him. Jensen rolled his eyes at his own sappiness, deciding he had been reading too many old-fashioned romances lately. He silently vowed to take them all back to the library the next day. Stick to a blood thirsty murder mystery, Jensen thought. 

 

Jensen let his gaze roam toward the game of volleyball. Tall dark reason he was here at the barbecue stood in the middle of the sand area enthusiastically hitting the ball over the net, using his height advantage to his team’s gain – they were easily winning. Jensen couldn’t help himself – he stared at Jared. Barefoot, Jared was wearing knee-length brightly coloured shorts and no t-shirt. His well-defined chest was on full display, along with broad shoulders – shiny with sweat and lightly tanned, with muscles rippling every time he hit the ball over the net to loud cheers from his team-mates. His arms and legs looked strong as he bounced up and down like a hyper-active five year old. His loud excited laughter and shouts could be heard well above the other screams as Jared waited impatiently for the ball to come to him. 

 

Jensen turned away with another groan, deciding it was time to leave. The safe haven of his apartment and books were calling to him. He stooped down to retrieve his flip flops. He heard a shout and looked up just in time to dodge the volley ball whizzing past his head. Jensen squawked, dropping his flip flops as he stumbled backward. A wave hit the back of his knees, knocking him off balance, and he dropped inelegantly into the water with a splash. A moment later, Jensen surfaced spluttering, and coughed as he swallowed a mouthful of salt water. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and shook his head slightly in an attempt to get the water out of his ears. The volleyball bobbed in the water nudging him as another wave brought it close. Jensen grabbed for it and sat for a moment; he was completely soaked and could taste salt on his lips. 

 

“Guys,” a familiar voice above him protested. “I said I was done playing. No need to drown Jensen. He’s an innocent bystander.”

 

Jensen looked up to find Jared offering him a hand. He swallowed hard and could feel his face flush as Jared smiled down at him. Still in shorts, his bare feet in flip flops, Jared was now wearing a brightly coloured, and very loud, Hawaiian shirt. Jensen looked down at the volleyball. “Yours?” he tilted his head to one side with a frown, tossing Jared the volleyball. Jared caught it easily, one-handed. 

 

“Sorry,” Jared laughed softly as he threw the volleyball back toward his team-mates. “Are you OK?” Jared asked, a hint of concern tinting in voice, as he turned back to Jensen. He offered his hand once more. “They didn’t mean any harm.”

 

“I’m fine,” Jensen replied. “Just kinda damp.” He accepted Jared’s hand allowing himself to be hauled back to his feet. Jared retrieved his floating flip flops and handed them over to Jensen. 

 

“I’m really sorry,” Jared flushed. “I wanted to come and talk to you… and they… jerks that they are,” he waved a hand at his team-mates. “Wanted me to stay and play… and you kinda got caught in the crossfire.”

 

“It’s OK,” Jensen shook himself and unsuccessfully tried to wring some of the water of his shirt. “No real harm done and I’m sure I’ll dry off.”

 

“You’re staying… right?” Jared said hopefully.

 

“I don’t know,” Jensen blushed bright red again. “I was just… just going home.” He started to move along the shore-line.

 

“You can’t,” Jared protested, bouncing along at Jensen’s side.

 

“I can’t?”

 

“No,” Jared shook his head. 

 

“Why? Do you wanna try and drown me again?” Jensen asked, squinting up at Jared. He gave Jared a small smile in an effort to take the sting out of the accusation. “Or knock me on my ass again?”

 

Jared laughed as he crossed fingers over his heart. “No… promise… I just want to get to know you. Talk to you some more.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared grinned. “Just that… well… you getting dunked in the ocean wasn’t part of the plan.”

 

Jensen chuckled softly. “You’re kind of a disaster waiting to happen. Not sure I’d be safe.”

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed loud. “Yeah… yeah I am,” he admitted looking back to Jensen. Jared waggled his eyebrows. “But I’m cute too… my momma told me so.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Cute huh?”

 

Jared grinned. “Yeah… really really cute… and devilishly handsome too.”

 

Jensen snorted. “How can I resist?”

 

They walked along the shoreline side by side in easy companionable silence for a while. “So you’re a librarian?” Jared broke into the silence. He looked Jensen up and down appraisingly. “Not how I remember librarians. The librarian in my home town was a hundred years old… with a permanent scowl… and wore old lady perfume. Said ssshhhhh a lot… And she was a she… and hated children who made a noise... so I was pretty much on her naughty list… well all the time.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Sorry to disappoint you… on all counts.” 

 

Jared smirked, as he let his gaze roam up and down Jensen’s body again. “Oh you don’t disappoint at all,” he lowered his voice to a husky growl. “I may just join the library.”

 

Jensen swallowed hard. “So you’re a coach?” he managed to say, quickly changing the subject. “Must be interesting.”

 

“Yeah it is,” Jared replied smiling. “I love it. Wouldn’t want to do anything else.”

 

“Me too,” Jensen nodded in agreement.

 

They descended into an easy silence again, as they walked. “I’m gonna own one of those… one day,” Jared broke into the silence again.

 

Jensen glanced across at Jared, who was staring up at the row of beach houses. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded.

 

“Which bank did you say you were holding up again?” Jensen teased.

 

Jared smiled before shrugging. “Hey… a boy can dream can’t he?”

 

Jensen smiled. “Sure he can,” he replied. “It’s a good dream.”

 

Jared smiled back. “I love the beach… always have and I just know one day, I’ll own one. A little one that looks out over the ocean. And I will probably have no furniture or stuff… and probably no money… but I’ll get my dream.”

 

Jensen cocked his head to one side studying Jared. “Yeah… yeah I think you will,” he agreed.

 

Jared grinned happily. “Can I buy you a beer?”

 

“Is it safe? Or will I get beer tipped all over me?” Jensen couldn’t help teasing.

 

“It can be arranged,” Jared leaned toward Jensen. “And then I’ll just have to help you out of your,” Jared looked a still damp Jensen up and down. “Even wetter things,” he whispered, his voice husky. 

 

Jensen swallowed hard, trying desperately to ignore the innuendo. “So you’re helpful too?” he said instead, as he tipped his head to one side.

 

“Yep,” Jared nodded with a grin. “Helpful is my middle name… well it isn’t really… it’s Tristan. Stupid kinda name… but my Momma loved it for some reason… but anyway… where was I? Oh yeah... I’m very helpful… and did I mention cute?” he rambled happily.

 

“And talkative?” Jensen offered with a smile.

 

“Yeah… that too,” Jared grinned again. “Sorry. “It can be kinda annoying.”

 

“No. It’s OK,” Jensen said. 

 

“So gonna live dangerously Jensen?” Jared challenged with a mischievous smirk. “And have a beer with me.”

 

Jensen shuddered. He managed, just, to keep the squeak out of his voice. “A beer sounds good.”

 

Jared laughed loudly. “I think I’m gonna like you Jensen Ackles.”

 

“Might like you back,” Jensen answered with a shy smile.

 

Jared smirked again. “I might even read a book.”

 

“Don’t go ruining your street cred with the guys,” Jensen laughed softly. 

 

“I’ll risk it for you,” Jared said. 

 

“I’m flattered,” Jensen teased.

 

“Might even kiss you again.”

 

Jensen flushed bright red as he let Jared guide him up the beach, Jared’s huge hand warm against the small of his back. “Might just let you,” he murmured quietly, more to himself than Jared.

 

 

Eight months later……..

 

Jensen glanced around at the chaos of the room. Unpacked boxes were scattered everywhere. The king-sized bed was unmade, the new sheets, pillows, cushions Jensen insisted upon that match the comforter as well as the comforter itself were piled on top of the bare mattress waiting for Jensen to work up the energy to make the bed. 

 

Jensen turned toward the window, blowing out a long frustrated sigh. He leaned against the window staring out at the ocean. The summer storm had been threatening for days. Gone were the usual white and fluffy clouds replaced instead by sweeps of grey angry clouds hovering menacingly in the sky. The air had been unbearably hot and humid, and not even the fresh ocean breeze had been able to cool the atmosphere. But relief had arrived in the early hours of the morning – the storm in all its glory. Lightning and thunder had heralded the cooling rain which now lashed against the windows. The wind whipped at the palm trees and the waves crashed toward the shore. Gone were the summer blues and greens of the ocean replaced by a stormy grey colour. Even the smaller breakers furiously whipped at the sand, white and frothy, before being dragged back to join the larger waves.

 

Jensen sighed again as he traced a finger down the window idly following a trail of water as it ran down the glass. He had wanted today to be perfect. They had their dream home and Jensen had wanted to stand on the wooden decking outside the master bedroom with Jared and toast their new home, their new beginning.

 

Jensen smiled. The last eight months had been wonderful, and sometimes he still had to pinch himself amazed that Jared wanted him. But Jared did want him, in fact had relentlessly pursued him. The one beer had turned into dinner and then more dates – movies, dinners, shared lunches on the campus, dancing, walking along the shoreline and just talking about their hopes and dreams. They were so different, opposites in almost every way, but somehow love had crept up on them caressing and surrounding them in warm glow neither wanted to let go of in a hurry. 

 

Fun and noise surrounded Jared like a cloak, and he had brought a loud chaos into Jensen’s quiet orderly life. And Jensen loved it. He had the life he had secretly craved and more importantly he had someone – Jared – who loved him unconditionally, not asking for anything in return. Jared’s love, like Jared himself, was passionate, even loud but Jensen felt like a million dollars every time Jared smiled or touched or hugged him. Jared was still the life and soul of any party, but now he dragged a reluctant Jensen along with him. Jensen still hated the parties, but Jared’s puppy dog eyes won out every time, and Jensen usually found himself crushed in the middle of a throng of dancing people, hot and sweaty, with Jared pressed close and grinning manically as they danced to loud, thumping music. Jared, quite simply, was the life Jensen had been searching for.

 

A loud crash from somewhere close, probably the kitchen, jolted Jensen out of his thoughts and he rolled his eyes wondering if it had been a good idea to leave Jared in charge of the boxes of their combined mismatched crockery. “It’s nothing important… don’t worry,” Jared shouted. There was another crash. “I’ve got it under control.” 

 

Jensen chuckled resisting the temptation to go and check on Jared and his latest mishap. He’d always thought his life was boring but not now and he had a feeling it would never be again. Jared had crashed into his world, literally, turning it completely upside down. His quiet ordered world was now full of Jared and his energy, and Jensen loved it. He was happy - even though it was raining on his parade, Jensen thought to himself. 

 

The brightly coloured little beach house was their dream home. It comprised of two floors with a tiny overgrown garden area which led onto the beach. The ground floor was taken up with the garage area and a large storage area, which Jared had already decided would house a pool table when they could afford one. The first floor was the living area, consisting of a master bedroom with en-suite bathroom, a medium sized lounge, kitchen and dining area, one guest room with its own small bathroom, and a tiny office. The master bedroom and lounge looked out over the ocean, and a wooden decking, that fronted the house, was accessible from both rooms. Rickety steps at one end of the decking area lead down into the tiny garden. 

 

They had no money to speak off, their savings gone, pooled together for the deposit. Their garage housed Jared’s truck – Jensen’s, the newer of the two, had been sold to help out their finances and purchase a small amount of furniture including the king-sized bed and its associated bedding that now dominated the master bedroom. The monthly payments would be hard on their joint salaries but they were both equally determined. This was their dream home, their future together, and it was going to be worth every penny and everything they had mutually agreed to give up in order to afford the little house. Mismatched furniture and crockery, and making do would be their watch words for a time. Jensen grinned to himself – he didn’t need anything else – he had Jared. 

 

He was tired and knew Jared was too. Yesterday, they had spent the whole day moving out of their small apartments, boxes of possessions loaded into Jared’s truck. Twenty journeys in total, not counting the up and down stairs they had done. Even with the help of the members of Jared’s football team to move the larger pieces of furniture, they were exhausted. Last night had been spent at a motel, both too shattered to do anything but curl into each other and sleep, and today was the first proper day in their new home. Jensen looked out at the weather again, cursing silently, as the rain continued to fall. With another sigh, Jensen set about making up their new bed. 

 

 

Jared swept the broken pieces of the vase toward the trash can. “Damn,” he muttered as he stabbed a finger on a sharp edge. He sucked at his finger as he managed to juggle the larger pieces into the trash. Jared glanced at the small box of mugs he had also managed to drop on the floor in his haste, most of the mugs were broken. He shrugged deciding to clear the pieces up later.

 

Jared grinned as he looked around. Open boxes were strewn about the room, the furniture wasn’t quite in the right place but it was home. His and Jensen’s new home. The small beach house they had both fallen in love with at first sight. They had pooled their meagre savings, sold everything not important to them and finally come up with the money for the deposit. They would have to go without for a few months, may be even years, but Jared didn’t care – they had the house they desperately wanted and more importantly they had each other. Nothing else mattered to Jared, and he had a sneaky feeling that Jensen felt the same. They were poor, but Jared thought he was the richest man on earth – he had Jensen.

 

Jared grinned to himself again. He had never believed in love at first sight, but meeting Jensen had quickly changed his mind. Crashing into Jensen had been the best thing that had ever happened to Jared in a very long time. Jared was naturally happy and enthusiastic about life throwing himself full heartedly into projects and tasks with an almost childish glee and fervour that no-one had ever seemed to tame or temper. He was the life and soul of any party and made friends easily, but deep down Jared had been lonely searching for that one person who completed him. Who made him feel whole, who made him feel wanted and needed. And Jensen was that person. Shy, gentle Jensen who brought sunshine into his life every damn day, Jared thought. He rolled his eyes at his own sappiness, resolving to stop reading Jensen’s books. But it was true - Jensen was calm to his chaos. Sanity to his madness. 

 

Jensen brought a gentle all encompassing love into his life – Jensen wasn’t really into outward displays of affection, unlike Jared who was always hugging everyone – a habit he couldn’t seem to break – but everything Jensen did or said screamed of his love, and it made Jared feel all warm and tingly inside. They were so different, even Jared recognised the fact, but somehow they managed to fit together and make the relationship work, and each day Jared fell more in love with his quiet librarian finding a peace he thought he would never find. Jared smiled, deciding he needed to kiss Jensen to within an inch of his life. He chuckled as he headed toward the bedroom in search of sweet kisses. Jensen, quite simply, was the life Jared had been searching for.

 

 

 

 

Jared found Jensen leaning against the window frame staring out into the distance. “Hey,” Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen nuzzling at his neck softly. He frowned at the reflected expression he could see on Jensen’s face. 

 

“What did you break?” Jensen asked softly as he leaned back into the embrace.

 

“Just an ugly ass vase my brother bought me as a joke,” Jared chuckled softly. 

 

“And the second crash?”

 

“We need some new mugs,” Jared smirked.

 

Jensen chuckled as he turned in Jared’s embrace. “I love you.”

 

“Good… because I love you too,” Jared leaned down claiming Jensen’s lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled back smiling. “So what’s up?”

 

“I wanted today to be perfect… special,” Jensen admitted softly.

 

“It is special.”

 

“It’s raining,” Jensen waved at the window, scowling at the weather.

 

Jared chuckled. “Damn the weather… it’s still special. It’s you… and me… in our new home. What could be more special?” Jared asked, giving Jensen a smile.

 

Jensen smiled back. “I guess… just wanted us to be on the decking area… looking out across the beach… planning more of our future… and listening to the sounds of the ocean.”

 

“You... Mr Ackles… read far too many romance... strike that out… too many books,” Jared teased gently.

 

Jensen pouted. “Do not.”

 

Jared snorted. “I just lugged your entire collection into our house… and let me tell you, there is a hell of a lot of books. We could open our own library.”

 

“Love me, love my books?” Jensen cocked his head to one side smirking. “I’ll read to you… on dark nights curled up in bed together.”

 

Jared shook his head. “I can think of other things to do in bed with you… and I gotta tell you reading aint one of them,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Neanderthal,” Jensen teased, punching Jared’s arm.

 

Jared laughed. “You love me though?”

 

Jensen nodded immediately. “Yeah… yeah I do,” he leaned up stealing a quick kiss. He glanced sideways out of the window. “Still wish it wasn’t raining,” he sighed.

 

“So what are we waiting for?” Jared grinned mischievously as he pushed at the French doors, opening them. The noise from the ocean was deafening and the rain hit them as soon as Jared dragged Jensen out onto the decking – they were soaked within minutes, t-shirts sticking to bodies, jeans darkening as the rain hit them.

 

“Jared,” Jensen protested as he picked at his soaking wet t-shirt. 

 

“Is this special enough for you?” Jared teased. He shook his hair showering Jensen with water droplets, watching fascinated as they flowed down his freckled face.

 

“You’re totally crazy,” Jensen accused with a smile as he wiped at the dampness on his face.

 

“Crazy for you,” Jared countered as he yanked Jensen forward. 

 

“I kinda get the feeling my life is never gonna be dull with you around,” Jensen said. 

 

“Damn straight,” Jared tugged Jensen even closer. Jensen stumbled slightly but moved eagerly into Jared’s arms. Jensen curled his fingers into the back of Jared’s soaked t-shirt and closed his eyes as Jared leaned in capturing his lips in an almost chaste kiss. Jared’s arms circled his waist and Jensen tightened his grip as they deepened the kiss, losing themselves in the moment.

 

Breathless, Jensen pulled back. He smirked up at Jared wriggling out of the embrace. Before Jared could catch him, Jensen quickly jogged toward the steps at the end of the decking area. 

 

“Hey, where are you going?” Jared pouted. “Come back here… and kiss me some more.”

 

Jensen smirked. “I’m hitting the beach.”

 

“It’s raining.”

 

“I’m gonna write I love you in the sand,” Jensen shouted with a grin.

 

“And you called me crazy,” Jared accused with a matching smile.

 

“Someone told me I had to live dangerously… so I am,” Jensen countered. 

 

Jared chuckled. “Well he was just plain crazy.”

 

“Time to live dangerously Padalecki. Coming?” Jensen tilted his head at the beach. He rolled up the legs of his jeans as far as they would go and kicked off his sneakers. Jensen waved at Jared as he hopped down the steps. He jogged through their garden, jumped the small fence and ran bare foot across the sand toward the ocean.

 

Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen’s antics. “Librarians are meant to be sensible… and a hundred years old…,” he yelled into the wind as he hurried after Jensen, kicking off his own sneakers on the way. 

 

Jensen ran along the shoreline, dodging back and forward as the breakers crashed over the sand. He was soaked, the rain cooling his heated skin, but Jensen didn’t care. He leaned down and wrote the words ‘I love you’ in the wet sand circling the letters with a heart. Jensen grinned as he stood back to admire his artwork. Jensen looked up – Jared was racing down the beach toward him, and he waved. Arms out-stretched, Jensen began to spin round and round until he felt dizzy. After a few moments, he stopped, standing in the rough breakers, waiting for the world to finish spinning. Arms still out-stretched, Jensen closed his eyes and turned his face up toward the sky letting the rain dance across his face. 

 

Opening his eyes, Jensen looked over at Jared who was engrossed in writing ‘J and J’ in his heart. He grinned. “I love you Jared Padalecki,” he shouted above the sounds of the ocean and the rain. “I love you.”

 

“Oh God,” Jared shouted as he looked up from his writing. “I’ve created a monster,” he laughed loud. Dragging himself to his feet, Jared ran into the breakers with a splash. The water was cold but refreshing, and Jared jumped up and down splashing himself. Turning, Jared grinned at Jensen. Jared made a grab for Jensen’s arm.

 

Jensen jumped back, out of reach, laughing. Bending down, he scooped up some water flicking it at Jared. Jared hopped back mock-scowling at Jensen. “I hate you,” he pouted.

 

“No you don’t… you just said you love me,” Jensen scooped up more water with both hands launching it toward Jared, managing to soak him even more, if that were possible. Jensen couldn’t help the giggle that escaped at the look on Jared’s face.

 

Jared looked down at himself, and then back up at Jensen, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “This is war. You are so gonna get it,” he cackled as he advanced on a still giggling and now retreating Jensen. 

 

Jared thrust his leg down into the water before kicking outward, spraying water all over Jensen. Jensen retaliated by leaning down and hurling large amounts of water wildly at Jared. They ran along the ocean’s edge splashing and spraying each other with water. They laughed uncontrollably as each tried to get the upper hand over the other.

 

Jared made a grab for Jensen again. Jensen ducked out of the way but Jared managed to get a grip of his arm, and tugged hard. His moment of triumph was short-lived as he stumbled in the wet sand. Jared fell backward, dragging Jensen with him.

 

They hit the surf with a splash, Jensen on top of Jared. The waves battered them as they lay in the shallows trying to get their breath back. “Are you OK?” Jared said after a moment, his arms tightening around Jensen.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen grinned down at Jared. “Just wet.”

 

They gazed at each other for a moment before descending into fits of giggles as they took in the bedraggled appearance of the other. "It always looked so romantic in the movies," Jared laughed.

 

Jensen snorted as he pushed Jared’s hair out of his eyes. “I’ve got sand in places I didn’t know I owned,” he squirmed slightly. 

 

Jared smirked before pulling Jensen down, claiming his lips in a kiss. He could taste the salty water on Jensen’s lips, and deepened the kiss. Jared pushed Jensen over onto his back devouring his mouth, his passion and desire overwhelming him. Jensen moaned claiming Jared’s lips hungrily; he stroked his hands up and down Jared’s arms. Jensen moaned softly in the back of this throat as Jared pushed his tongue into his mouth, exploring. Their tongues met, and they licked and sucked at each other as they rolled over and over in the shallow water their hands caressing each other gently. The wet sand beneath them shifted and moved, the indentations of their bodies disappearing as the next wave swept over them. The roaring sound of the ocean seemed to surround them as they moved against each other, their almost frantic rhythm matching the angry eddy and fall of the waves that pounded them. The frothy spray crashed into them, but Jared and Jensen didn’t notice, lost in their passion, kissing, touching and thrusting against one another.

 

Finally, Jared pulled back breathless. “I love you,” he whispered. 

 

“Love you too,” Jensen stole a quick kiss. “I love you… even though we now have to buy new mugs.”

 

Jared giggled. “I loved you the first moment we met.”

 

“Kinda crashed into me,” Jensen teased. 

 

Jared kissed Jensen into silence. “I love you now … and forever. My beautiful librarian.”

 

Jensen smiled up at Jared, wrapping his arms around the other man tightly. “I will love you to my dying day… and after,” he whispered in Jared’s ear. “I’ll never leave you.”

 

“You’re not getting rid of me,” Jared countered with a smirk. “Kinda stuck with me.”

 

“Good,” Jensen smiled. 

 

"OK," Jared reluctantly pulled away laughing at the disappointed look on Jensen’s face. "I'm done with sand and the ocean for today. Let's take this party somewhere else." 

 

"Like our nice big bed?" Jensen asked hopefully. 

 

"Shower first… then new bed," Jared breathed as he pulled Jensen to his feet. 

 

“You have the best ideas,” Jensen hugged Jared tightly. 

 

“Race you,” Jared smirked as he took off up the beach. 

 

“Hey,” Jensen shouted, hurrying to catch up with Jared. 

 

Jared stopped and turned. “Come on slow coach,” he offered Jensen his hand. “Shower… and nice big bed waiting.”

 

“Jerk,” Jensen teased entwining their fingers together. 

 

They tried to hurry back to the beach house, but kept stumbling and tripping as their bare feet sank into the soft deep sand. They giggled as they half carried one another back to the house and their future together.


End file.
